


Right Where They Belong

by fanficaddictsanonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficaddictsanonymous/pseuds/fanficaddictsanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaves bustled around the feet of a young girl in a dark emerald green cloak. The hood cast a shadow over her face hiding her features. Lighting illuminated her way up the long stone path for the moon had been covered by clouds hours before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where They Belong

Leaves bustled around the feet of a young girl in a dark green cloak. The hood cast a shadow over her face hiding her soft features. The clouds covered the sun, leaving the sky a dark grey. The lighting flashed across the sky illuminating the way up a long stone path. She knew the way by heart. She had made her way up the same path cloaked by darkness many times before.  This path leads to a large stone manor. It looked frightening and deadly through the lighting. 

The girl’s heart was beating fast and so loud it seemed to be competing with the thunder that was echoing all around. The heavy winds were causing the branches of the trees in the forest to shake uncontrollably and her cloak to billow around her ankles. She looked up to the sky and saw clouds that were threatening to pour down rain. She continued her walk to the large stone doors of the Manor. Her pace quickened as she heard twigs snap and distant howls. Fear was etched onto her face.

She tried to steady her breathing as she climbed the large stone steps and reached the door. The lighting and thunder kept on going and seemed to be trying to scare her away. A slender pale arm reached out from the cloak and stopped to linger by the serpent door knocker. Her heart started racing again as she grasped the knocker and she held her breath as she dropped the knocker three times. All was quiet as the lighting raced on. Everything seemed to slow down and listen to see if anyone was coming to the door.

She sighed and let out the breath she had been holding as she heard steps approach the door. She heard the fumbling of the keys on the other side and then the unmistakable creak as it started to open. She sucked in another breath and silently prayed it was him. This breath wasn’t held long before she saw him. His slightly wrinkled black suit contrasted greatly with his pale skin.  His usually neatly kept white blonde hair was a mess and he had bags under his beautiful grey eyes he was thinner, emphasizing his already pointed features.

Her intake of breath was audible as she saw his appearance. His heart seemed to stop when he saw her. Her hood had fallen and revealed a girl with soft brown eyes and light brown curly yet tamed hair that fell in ringlets a little past her shoulders. He knew those eyes; he had looked into those eyes to seek comfort and always got it.  They stood there for countless minuets staring into each others eyes. Memories of every touch and kiss swept through them both. They saw pain mirrored in each other’s eyes and knew what it was from. It was from the war and the pain of loosing family and friends and from being apart for too long.

She let out a soft sob and whispered “ _Draco_ ” as if she thought he would disappear if she spoke to loud. A soft smile tugged at his lips as the familiar shivers went up his back like they used to whenever she said his name.  “ _Mione_ ” he whispered back and a small smile appeared to join her tired features.  He pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was so passionate and with it all the emotions of the past year were poured out all the sadness, pain, loneliness, and emptiness.

They broke apart and they held onto each other as tightly as humanly possible. There bodies fit perfectly together. He leaned his head down and buried his face into her neck.  He felt like he was home again. He raised his head and whispered “I love you.” Into her ear before burying his face into her neck again.

She smiled as his breath tickled her ear and breathed in his familiar smell before replying “I love you.” Her words were muffled as she buried her head into his chest. It was as if the rain was waiting for their reunion before it started its torrential downpour. They stood there in the rain as it cleansed them of their pain and sorrow not caring that they were quickly becoming soaked to the bone because they were finally back **Right Where They Belong.**


End file.
